aquarium
by Marry-black
Summary: petit défi stupide, faire une fic avec pour titre : aquarium...evidement c'est parti en slide. YAOI alors homophobes...cliquez pas, bande d'abrutis![oneshot]


Bon…hem hem, j'ai honte… ça n'aurait jamais du arriver…

_Flash-back : un cours de maths, quelque part en France, à une certaine heure de l'après midi…_

Morgane : Ri-chan, tu peux te mettre à coté de Mathieu comme ça vous me passez un livre ?

Moua : ok ! _s'installe à la table de derrière et passe son livre_

Et le temps passa….

Prof : et alors, si P de a est la probabilité pour que le renard soit enragé, sachant qu'un renard enragé à 40 de chances de se faire capturer, quelle est la probabilité pour que…

Moua : poouuuh…m'ennuie…et j'ai la flemme de continuer le chapitre 13 de Light'n'Shadow... Mathieu…donne moi un mot!

Mathieu : euuuh chai pas, moi, aquarium tiens…

Moua : merci, je sens que je vais faire un bon truc à partir de ça _Prend son crayon et son super cahier à fics_ _et se met à griffonner fébrilement_

Et voilà comment c'est venu, c'est dire…bonne lecture quand même…

* * *

Shigure rentra chez lui un grand sourire aux lèvres, suivi d'Ayame et d'un grand carton porté par ce qui semblait à entendre la voix être Hatori. Ils entrèrent tous trois dans le salon et le dragon déposa son fardeau sur la table du salon, sous le regard dubitatif de Yuki et Kyô, installés chacun à une extrémité du canapé. Shigure partit dans la cuisine prendre un couteau et ouvrit le carton avant d'en sortir des myriades de morceaux de polystyrène. 

Quand tout le monde fut plus ou moins recouvert de petits copeaux blancs, Shigure sortit une immense structure de verre, un pot de rocailles colorées, une petite reproduction d'épave de bateau, une fausse branche de corail et quelques pierres. Il jeta le carton au loin et, aidé d'Ayame, mis en place le décor de l'aquarium. Au bout d'un moment, les deux cousins se redressèrent et observèrent avec fierté leur œuvre.

« Tu vas le mettre ou ? »

« Là bas ! »

répondit Shigure en désignant un espace vide sur le buffet. Les deux cousins attrapèrent l'aquarium et le casèrent sur le buffet, toujours sous l'œil attentif des deux plus jeunes et d'Hatori qui s'était installé entre les deux adolescents, sur le canapé. Shigure sortit de la maison et revint avec un tuyau d'arrosage à la main. Il le mit dans l'aquarium et alluma l'eau, attendant qu'il soit totalement rempli. Il rangea ensuite le tuyau et revint admirer son achat. Le silence quasi religieux qui s'était installé dans la pièce fut brisé par Yuki qui remarqua judicieusement :

« On a pas de poissons… »

« Bah…ça peut se trouver »

Hatori se leva, l'air un peu inquiet à la vue des regards que lui lançaient ses cousins. Il recula vers la porte et trébucha sur le pied tendu d'Ayame pour tomber directement dans les bras de Tohru qui revenait des courses. Après quelques secondes passées à chercher le petit animal orange perdu dans les sacs de courses, Hatori se retrouva à nager paisiblement dans l'immense aquarium.

Shigure partit chercher une serviette pour le retour d'Hatori tandis qu'Ayame aidait Tohru à ramasser ses courses. Sur le canapé, Yuki admirait l'aquarium et le petit hippocampe à l'intérieur, alors que Kyô admirait Yuki. Il se donna mentalement une claque et détourna les yeux. Un grand bruit lui vida l'esprit de toutes ses idées étranges.

Hatori venait de se retransformer et baignait jusqu'aux genoux dans l'aquarium, tentant vainement de repousser Shigure qui voulait absolument le sécher tout en gardant la serviette pour protéger sa pudeur. Au bout d'une minute d'efforts et grâce à Ayame qui jeta u regard des plus jaloux à Shigure, le chien abandonna sa tentative de tripoter son cousin pour aller consoler son autre cousin, laissant à Hatori le soin de descendre tout seul de son aquarium tout en essayant de garder saserviette autour de sa taille.

Kyô avait encore une fois laissé errer son regard dans la nuque de Yuki, rêvant d'y passer les doigts, puis d'y déposer de petits baisers. Il rougit. Il avait encore pensé à Yuki de façon…enfin pas de la façon dont on pensait d'habitude à son meilleur ennemi. Il se donna une nouvelle claque intérieure et détourna le regard des courbes parfaites de son cousin pour observer Tohru qui allait et venait dans la cuisine pour ranger ses courses. Elle vint ensuite dans le salon pour éponger toute l'eau qu'avait renversé Hatori en sortant de son aquarium. Le dit dragon se rhabilla et partit en laissant Ayame aux bras du chien qui avait commencé à le papouiller allègrement pour se faire pardonner.

Kyô essaya de ne pas les regarder eux non plus, ça allait lui donner des idées. Il sauta donc du canapé et monta vers sa chambre, bientôt suivi par Yuki. Ils commencèrent donc à se disputer, sans voir que Tohru aussi était montée pour chercher une autre serpillière, et descendait maintenant en sautillant. Tous trois se percutèrent et roulèrent au bas de l'escalier. Tohru était tombée dans les pommes, mais les deux cousins ne s'en rendirent même pas compte, trop occupés à se disputer et se courir après. Yuki escalada une étagère mais fut déstabilisé par un coup de patte du chat, debout sur le buffet, et tomba directement dans l'aquarium. Kyô, horrifié par ce qu'il venait de faire, plongea dans l'eau et rattrapa la souris par la peau du cou avant de la ramener à la surface.

Ils se transformèrent au même moment, et Kyô se retrouva la tête dans le cou de son cousin. Il rougit comme une pivoine mais n'ôta pas pour autant ses lèvres de la peau si délicieusement fraîche et humide de Yuki et commença à la parsemer de petits baisers. Le rat frissonna, et ce n'était pas l'eau qui lui montait aux genoux qui en était la cause. Il passa ses mains dans le dos de Kyô et le força à venir plus près, pour sentir son corps contre le sien, brûlant. Les baisers de Kyô commençaient à lui faire perdre pied quand il se rendit compte d'une chose.

Ils étaient en plein milieu du salon, nus, debout dans un aquarium, et même si Shigure et Ayame s'étaient enfermés dans la chambre de l'écrivain et Tohru était dans les pommes au pied de l'escalier, ce n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour ce genre de choses. Il arrêta donc Kyô dans son ascension de son cou, et l'entraîna par la main dans sa chambre, laissant de multiples traces de pas mouillées que Tohru s'empresserait de nettoyer une fois sortie de son évanouissement.

Ils s'enfermèrent dans la chambre de Yuki, la plus proche de l'escalier, et le rat s'allongea sur son lit, offert. Kyô se lécha les lèvres à la vue de cette friandise qui s'offrait à lui et s'installa à califourchon sur le souris qui gémit par anticipation. Le chat reprit son exploration du cou de son cousin, sentant avec plaisir la chair de poule se former sous ses coups de langue habiles. Il remonta la ligne de la mâchoire, avant de s'emparer des lèvres entrouvertes de son cousin. Le baiser s'éternisa, les mains de Kyô couraient le long des haches de la souris. A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent et les lèvres du chat reprirent possession de la peau si délicieusement sucrée de Yuki. Il descendit le long de son torse, apprit par cœur chaque courbe, chaque muscle tendu. Il s'arrêta sur un téton, le lécha, le goûta, s'en délecta, le mordilla, arrachant un cri de plaisir à son amant. Il délaissa cette gourmandise rosée et descendit encore, avec un petit sourire en sentant Yuki grossir encore et encore contre son ventre. Il s'arrêta à nouveau, sur le nombril cette fois ci, qu'il goûta également. Il descendit encore, se glissa entre ses cuisses entrouvertes et s'attaqua au plat de résistance, arrachant des cris de plus ne plus forts à son amant, couvrant même ceux de son frère à l'étage au dessous. Kyô sourit en pensant qu'Ayame allait être fier de lui pour avoir fait crier son petit frère à ce point.

* * *

Et voilàààààà, voilà ce qu'un demi cours de maths, deux heures de philo et une correction d'exercices de chimie un jour de blocus me fait faire…j'espère que ça vous a quand même plu, ne tout cas moi j'ai bien rigolé à l'écrire…et vous pouvez toujours laisser une pitite review, ça fait pas de mal et c'est gratuit ! 


End file.
